


Let the sky and the ocean be our only witnesses - Reddie Selkie au

by Sobel19



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Selkies, richie is the selkie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobel19/pseuds/Sobel19
Summary: A selkie is mythological creatures found in Irish, Scottish and Faroese folklore.  Similar creatures are described in Icelandic traditions.  Selkies are said to live like seals in the sea, but they strip their skin to become humans on earth. Legend has it that if a human finds the seal skin, he can submit to the selkie, who will faithfully obey the one who owns his skin.  However, if Selkie finds her skin, she will flee back to the sea.But what if the selkie doesn't want to go back?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Eddie remembers it

He remembers it like it was yesterday

The old story

_He knows_

_“And so, the selkie came back to the sea with his beloved and the farmer got what he deserved” Frank said as he placed in bed his 5 year old son, Edward Kaspbrak._

_ "Yay" Eddie chirped “do you think the selkie is happy now daddy?” The little one cooed in innocence_

_“I’m sure of it son” Frank said ruffling Eddie’s hair_

_“Eddie” Sonia walked in “it’s bedtime, you too Frank” she said going into her own bedroom_

_“Alright, coming hun” he said standing up and kissing Eddie’s forehead “g'night my little sailor” he smiled as he turned off the light_

_“Night daddy” Eddie said sleepy_

_“Eddie”_

“Eddie”

**“EDDIE!!!”**

Eddie suddenly snaps back at his partners calling to him “what?” He says shaking his head

“About time dude” Mike says carrying a fish net

“Something on your mind?” Said Ben placing down the last pack of fishes they catched

“Oh, nothing, just lost in thoughts” Eddie nervously laughed

“Well, I would be too if I am engaged” Mike teased cleaning his sweat off of his forehead

_Engaged, right, he was in an arranged marriage with Myra, the daughter of the rich bartender of the town. He hated that, he didn’t even liked her, it was all because of his mother and their lack of _ _money_

“Right” he faked smiled “right” he sighed

Once they got their catch of the day and arrived to the dock, Stan was there waiting for them to pick up the fish and sell it into the market

All of them have already their special someone, we’ll all of them except Mike.

Ben was dating a cute little gal from London, their relationship was based into letters and poems, promising they would get married in a year or two

Stan was already in a three-year marriage with Patricia, a florist

Sadly, their childhood and forever pal, Bill, moved away and took a ship to France, where he says in his letters he’s married to a model

Once work was done, they did everything they do after a Saturday turn_, get a drink and call it a day._

Laughter and joy filled the bar, there were people of all kinds here, young and old, fat and thin, weds and singles.

“so, tell me Eddie” mike said placing his beer down on the table “are you marrying that girl because of love” de said in a serious face

Eddie didn’t know what to say “why so sudden chum?” he said staring at his whiskey

“you’ve been spacing out since a week ago” Mike said with a concerned look “Dinnae marry fur money!” he said almost screaming. Alcohol must have gotten up to him. That was Eddie’s cue to leave the bar and head home, he had a date with Myra. ‘Great’ he thought to himself.

By the bar’s door he hears something, he then remembers something his mom always lectured as a kid “_Eddie, lurking is a pervert’s sport” _Eddie decided to send that old saying to hell and maybe eavesdrop a bit.

“are you sure it’s from one of them” it was a rich tourist, maybe from Spain or Portugal due to his accent

“one hundredth percent my chum” it was Mr. Stewart, the oldest fisherman of town

“ah, good, a selkie skin, it will make such a wonderful coat for my wife” the tourist said examining and feeling the seal skill “here’s my part of the deal” the man said handing Mr. Stewart a thick load of pounds sterling

“pleasure doing business sir” said the old fisher and both of them turning ways to each other’s home

Once Eddie saw and heard everything he thought for a bit “maybe this is my chance” he mumbled lowly, his eyes shone bright as he quickly placed his coat and ran to the beach shore

_“maybe this is my chance” _he though running faster_ “my chance” _his smile went wider_ “to be free”_

All he as to do, was to find her coat

Or even

** _His coat_ **


	2. Chapter 1 - The Sky Reflected In The Waves

The night was chilly, everything was still, there wasn’t a sound except the oceans waves crash into the sand. Eddie was waiting for the creatures to arrive, his eyes tired and his legs trembling for the cold.

“come on now, stupid animals” Eddie grumbled with a net in case he needed to catch a seal if it was necessary. As soon as he said that a whole pack of seals was going into the shore.

As soon as the seals stepped on the sand, one by one, all of their skins were regular coats, like an ordinary seal one _“what makes them so special anyway, is just flesh and fur?”_ Eddie thought with a disgusting picture came in thought his head as a grumble escaping his lips. He was about to grab a regular coat when suddenly one last came out.

The last one was a real beauty, a spotted white and black seal. Eddie was amazed at the beautiful creature and suddenly the selkie was starting to show.

The human came out of his coat, like a butterfly coming out of its caterpillar, and revealed a beautiful human being. A human with androgynous looks, long curly hair slightly soaked with ocean water, white skin decorated with freckles across it. Man or woman? Eddie didn’t care, charmed? Sure, but nothing will distract him from getting the token of his freedom.

He waited for the creature to join the others to grab his price, lucky for the young fisherman the human was a little too much distracted dancing gracefully among his pack. He quickly snitched the coat and ran back to his hiding place. He appreciated the coat and the foreign tourist was right. Beautiful, soft, silky, “_the pattern could even make it more expensive”_ Eddie thought running his hands through the empty skin.

Later that night Eddie ran to his place, his own place, an old house, made of wood and sometimes with holes on the ceiling and weak walls, it took him years of convincing his mother for him to finally have a place for his own, but he finally had it. Eddie did what he always does every night, set a fire in the fire place to cook a regular dinner with what he had, except he could stay up late examination his pass to single life.

But, something was not as quite good, that being, the way it danced, its features, not only for being a beautiful specimen of a seal, but a gorgeous human too.

“I wonder” Eddie spoke out loud “could it be a woman?” he started to remember the tale his father used to told him when he was little. All selkies in his stories were woman, never once a guy or a male. “maybe if I find her human form and marry her instead” he said grinning proudly remembering the condition of the selkies. _If you find her coat, she belongs to you._

Then Eddie was starting to drift away in his sleep, getting tired after a nice meal and the thoughts of him getting rich, starting tomorrow he would start his life as a carefree lad, with a better home, a possible better and more gorgeous wife.

“what are you thinking Kaspbrak?” Eddie mentally slapped himself, he was taught to respect woman and be a gentleman, he had to do the necessary with the money he would get, give the most to his mother and keep some for himself and getting himself to sleep

* * *

It was a new day, the sky was cloudy but for Eddie´s eyes, it was like if the sun was shiniest like never. All night he decided what to

He decided to go his way up to the market hoping some tourist would be interested in his catch, or well theft, but then “maybe I should see what kind of lass was the owner of the coat?” Eddie thought as he detoured to the beach where he got the encounter of the creatures.

The beach was empty as always, no fishermen or boats, just shells, sand, rocks and… a human form?

Eddie suddenly flusters when he noticed the person he was looking was naked and looking for something

“on no” Eddie mumbled

_Its her_

** _The human selkie_ **


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Lifestyle

“what if she’s mad at me? What she wants revenge? What if she wants to kill me for taking her coat?” Eddie thought to himself as he ran down to the beach to meet with the human selkie

The selkie was trembling, probably since she was naked and it was a bit windy this morning, Eddie took off his jacket to hand it to the trembling human. “hey? Are you okay?” he called while covering the human up

“yeah” the human said, but, its voice was so low, it didn’t take Eddie too much time to realize that the creature. Was a man.

“what the fuck?!” Eddie screamed stumbling back, he never has heard anything like a male selkie, much less seeing one. “excuse me?” the man said a bit offended.

“you’re a guy!” Eddie said still not believing what was obvious “so are you” the freckled man shot back holding on to Eddie’s jacket for the cold _“maybe humans aren’t that smart”_ the creature thought. The young fishermen just sighed and grabbed his hand “come on, let’s just” Eddie couldn’t even finish his sentence when he noticed that the man was naked. “For the love of god! Cover yourself!” he hissed “follow me and don’t talk, touch anything or anyone” he ordered as the man followed. This would be a long day

* * *

Eddie was preparing him a hot bath, not in a marble bathtub but in a big old metal bucket while the freckled and cold human was near the fireplace trying to get some warm.

“so” Eddie finally broke the silence “what’s your name?” he said slightly looking at the human

“My name?” the man said rubbing his hands together “Richie” he said smiling warmly causing Eddie to blush slightly “r-right” the young fisherman said flustered, finishing preparing the tub.

“Come here, I have a bath ready for you, you’re covered in sand, who knows what kind of germs have you there” he said in a disgusted tone just thinking about it. Richie nodded as he followed eddies voice “what’s a bath by the way?” he said innocently.

“what do you mean?” Eddie said surprised by the question _“maybe he doesn’t know much about humans or he’s just plain stupid?”_ he thought “well a bath is for people to get clean, you use water, soap and shampoo” he tried to explain to proceed to laugh at the amazement on Richie’s eyes.

Once Richie was inside and got used to the hot water Eddie began to put some cheap but effective shampoo into the freckled one’s hair, Richie’s hair was stiff, greasy and full of dandruff _“gross, must be of the sand and ocean water” _Eddie thought as he kept washing his hair until it was clean and then proceeded with Richie’s sandy body holding a rose scented soap, Richie had a nice built, not muscular neither skinny to the bone, Eddie couldn’t help but blush _“why must selkie men be so handsome? God please have mercy on me”_ Eddie thought to himself “close your eyes so you don’t get shampoo or soap into your eyes” he said for Richie to obey. He finally rinses Richie’s body with a bucket

* * *

Eddie grabbed a towel and toss it to Richie’s face “rub this across your body, it will make it dry” he said while picking another one for Richie’s long hair. Richie did what he was told and just dried himself, a bit clumsy but still partially dried to cover his body with the towel, Eddie walked in with a towel “sit so I can dry your messy ass hair” he said while Richie sat in front of Eddie for him to proceed the drying. Richie’s hair ended up a little too much tangled and puffy which caused him to surprise a bit as he sighed “I’ll brush your hair”

Once Eddie finished cleaning Richie he proceeded to hand him some clothes “use this, humans don’t have to be naked around a house or town” he said a bit tired “yes sir” Richie said going to change, it was something simple, a shirt, coat and cotton pants, nice for the weather. Once the taller of the two came out wearing what he was given he turned to eddie “how does this looks?” he said smiling. _“beautiful” _eddie thought “you look… suficent” he mumbled slightly blushing” he spoke red faced “thank you” Richie responded.

** _What has he gotten into?_ **


End file.
